


Was bleibt

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [120]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Nadeshda ist weg. Aber das ändert nichts.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nadeshda Krusenstern & Frank Thiel
Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47359
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Was bleibt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Challenge: Nachholbedarf (vom 8.3.2019)  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Genre: Alternate Canon, Freundschaft, Background Slash  
> Handlung: Nadeshda ist weg. Aber das ändert nichts.  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Was in „Das Team“ passiert ist, ignoriere ich gepflegt. Es gibt viel schönere Wege für Nadeshda zu gehen (und zu bleiben).  
> Ein kleines verspätetes Geschenk für Cornchrunchie <3

***

Manchmal war es immer noch verdammt hart. Wenn er sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl umdrehen und nach ihrer Meinung fragen wollte. Wenn er jemanden brauchte, der ihm half, weil sich sein Rechner mal wieder aufgehängt hatte – O.K., wenn _er_ seinen Rechner mal wieder ins Aus manövriert hatte. So hatte Nadeshda das immer genannt und jetzt, wo sie es nicht hören konnte, konnte er ja zugeben, daß sie damit meistens Recht gehabt hatte. Schrader war ein fähiger Kollege und auch sonst soweit in Ordnung, aber er war eben nicht Nadeshda. Unglaubliche siebzehn Jahre hatten sie zusammengearbeitet, das war länger als seine Ehe gehalten hatte. Und weniger gestritten hatten sie noch dazu. Thiel seufzte. Aber half ja nix, da mußte er jetzt durch. Und er konnte auch nicht ständig – Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach seine Gedanken und er griff entnervt zum Hörer. „Thiel, Mordkommission!“

„Na Chef, hat die Zeit wieder nicht für eine Mittagspause gereicht?“

„Nadeshda!“ Er mußte ihre Telefonnummer endlich einspeichern, dann war er nicht jedesmal so überrascht. Zum Glück war er rangegangen. „Was gibt’s neues in Düsseldorf?“

„Nichts besonderes … ich wollte mich nur mal wieder melden.“

„Harte erste Woche, hm?“

Nadeshda schnaubte. „Ich wollte es ja so.“

„Allerdings, Frau Hauptkommissarin. Hat Sie niemand gezwungen unser schönes Münster zu verlassen.“

„Och, Chef …“

„Och, Nadeshda ….“

Sie mußten beide lachen.

„Jetzt lassen Sie mal den Kopf nicht hängen. Das war die richtige Entscheidung, und wenn Sie erst mal richtig angekommen sind, dann wird es leichter. Mir ist am Anfang in Münster auch nicht gleich alles zugeflogen.“

„Ja, aber Sie hatten mich.“

Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck direkt vor sich sehen. Fast so wie früher. „Stimmt.“

„Und Boerne.“

„Das würde ich jetzt nicht als Pluspunkt zählen.“ Wobei, zugegebenermaßen, alleine hatte er sich ziemlich schnell nicht mehr gefühlt. Ob er wollte oder nicht, mit Boerne nebenan war man selten wirklich alleine. Das war von Anfang an so gewesen und jetzt … naja, jetzt noch mehr.

„Ja klar.“ Nadeshda lachte. „Nein, im Ernst, die Kollegen sind schon O.K. Wenn ich mir endlich alle Namen merken kann, wird’s bestimmt besser.“

„Wem sagen Sie das.“ Jahrelang hatte er die Hälfte der Kollegen im Revier einfach nur durchnummeriert. Meier 1, 2 und notfalls auch noch 3, 4 und 5. Das hatte ihn das ein oder andere Mal in peinliche Situationen gebracht. Aber gerade am Anfang war notfalls immer Nadeshda da gewesen, um ihm beizuspringen. Oder eben Boerne, der Gott und die Welt kannte und keine Probleme hatte, sich Namen zu merken.

„Wie geht’s Ihnen denn?“ Nadeshda klang wieder ernster. „Hat der Neue sich gut eingearbeitet?“

„Ja, schon.“ Thiel drehte das Telefonkabel zwischen den Fingern. „Ist ein schon ein schlauer Kerl. Aber …“

„Aber?“

„Das wissen Sie doch ...“

„Sie fehlen mir auch.“

Thiel räusperte sich verlegen. „Jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht so maßlos.“

„Stimmt aber, Chef.“

„Und Chef stimmt ja nun auch nicht mehr.“ Als Nadeshda befördert worden war, war ihm klar gewesen, daß es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie die Stelle wechseln würde, um selbst mehr Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und es gab echt niemanden, dem er das mehr gegönnt hätte. Sie war eigentlich schon viel zu lange auf ein und derselben Stelle geblieben für jemanden, der so jung und so ehrgeizig und so gut war. „So von Hauptkommissarin zu Hauptkommissar.“

Nadeshda lachte. Am Anfang hatte sie noch ein wenig angespannt gewirkt, aber jetzt war alles wie immer. Vielleicht machte es ja doch keinen so großen Unterschied, ob man jeden Tag zusammen im selben Büro war. Vielleicht würde sich gar nicht so viel ändern, jedenfalls nicht so sehr, wie er befürchtet hatte.

„Ich hab‘ schon gleich am zweiten Tag einen Kommissaranwärter zugeteilt bekommen. Ganz frisch von der Schule, ich muß aufpassen, daß ich den nicht einfach duze, so jung ist der. Seitdem frag‘ ich mich, wie Sie das damals geschafft haben.“

„Sie nicht einfach zu duzen?“

„Mich ernst zu nehmen.“

Thiel schmunzelte. „Das war nicht schwer. Sie waren immer ernst zu nehmen.“

„Mit Komplimenten kriegen Sie mich auch nicht mehr zurück.“ Jetzt klang zur Abwechslung Nadeshda verlegen. Nur fair, nachdem sie ihn da eben fast dazu gebracht hätte, Dinge zu sagen, bei denen er am Ende noch feuchte Augen kriegen würde. „Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Erinnern Sie sich noch an Bulle?“

„Oh mein Gott, ja.“

„Wie ein Klon. Ich hätte geschworen, daß das ein jüngerer Bruder sein muß, aber der Name paßt nicht.“ Nadeshda seufzte.

„Ach was, den kriegen Sie schon auf Spur.“ Thiel lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück. „Hier ist übrigens auch nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein. Letzte Woche hat die Klemm doch tatsächlich –“

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er Nadeshda auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, was den Münsteraner Klatsch betraf, und wußte, mit welchen Eigenheiten die neuen Kollegen sie am meisten nervten. Und zu einem Bier im Kalinka verabredet waren sie außerdem – am nächsten Wochenende, Nadeshda wollte ihre Eltern besuchen. „Und auch sonst, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt.“

„Ist klar.“

„Grüßen Sie mir den Professor bis dahin.“

„Bringen Sie den mal nicht auf dumme Gedanken, sonst will er mitkommen.“

„Als wäre Ihnen das so unangenehm …“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Nadeshda war immer noch die einzige, die davon wußte, und manchmal fragte er sich, ob das so eine gute Idee gewesen war. Aber mit irgendjemandem mußte er einfach darüber reden können, und Nadeshda … Nadeshda vertraute er. Vorbehaltslos. Auch wenn sie seither keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihn damit aufzuziehen. „Das wird ein Bier unter Kollegen, so wie in alten Zeiten. Boerne kann das nächste Mal mitkommen, wenn er unbedingt will.“

„O.K.“ Nadeshda klang glücklich. „Dann sehen wir uns ja schon bald. Ich freu mich.“

„Ich mich auch. Halten Sie die Ohren steif!“

„Und Sie, machen Sie keinen Unsinn ohne mich.“

***

Thiel lächelte, als er auflegte. Fast zwei Wochen war es her, seit sie das letzte Mal telefoniert hatten, kurz nach Nadeshdas Umzug. Er hatte seitdem bestimmt fünfmal am Tag den Impuls gehabt sie anzurufen, aber wie hätte das denn ausgesehen? Man mußte ja schließlich auch mal loslassen können. Hatte Boerne zumindest gemeint, und daß er Nadeshda kein schlechtes Gewissen machen sollte und sie erst mal in Ruhe ankommen lassen. Das hatte er auch irgendwie eingesehen, aber er war trotzdem unglaublich erleichtert, daß es sich anfühlte, als hätte sich überhaupt nichts verändert zwischen ihnen beiden. Wäre ja auch albern, wenn der Kontakt nach so vielen Jahren Zusammenarbeit abbrechen würde, bloß weil Nadeshda ein paar Kilometer weggezogen war. Sie teilten nicht mehr den gleichen Arbeitsalltag.

Aber sie waren immer noch Freunde.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Was bleibt: Nicht Trump. Gerade lese ich die guten Neuigkeiten. :D


End file.
